Love Never Fades
by ValenaSpalko
Summary: Just a fluffy oneshot IrinaxDovchenko Might continue it


Love Never Fades

Dovchenko was sat up in bed reading a book while watching his wife Irina Spalko work. They were on the crystal skull mission and were staying in a tent. They had been married for three years and didn't have any children. Irina wanted some but she had never approached Dovchenko with the idea. It would be cruel to bring a child into the world at that stage in their lives. They were always travelling and working, they would never have time for a baby. Irina was sat at a wooden desk opposite the end of the bed. She had her back to Dovchenko. He was tired and wanted to sleep so he put the book down on the bedside table and lay down. He could never sleep without Irina by his side though.

"When are you coming to bed?" He asked.

"In a minute" She muttered.

"Please don't be too long" He said.

"Why?" She asked.

"I'm tired" He said.

"Then go to sleep" She said impatiently.

"You know I can't sleep without you" He murmured. She sighed and got up. Without a word she unbuttoned her gimnasterka and slid down her trousers, leaving her in just her tank top and knickers, her usual sleepwear. She took her bra off underneath the tank top and tossed it to one side. Then she walked over to the bed, pulled back the covers and got into bed next to him. She had her back to him. She felt his arms wrap around her gently and his body press close to his. She smiled slightly. Irina was usually a cold person but she loved affection and Dovchenko was never short of it. She felt him press a kiss to the back of her neck.

"Mmm... turn over sweetie" He whispered.

"Why?" She whispered back.

"Because I want you to. Come on" He whispered. She huffed and turned over to face him.

"What do you want?" She asked. He gently stroked her cheek.

"I wanted to give you this" He smiled, then he leant forward and gave her a long and passionate kiss. He loved to swap between her top lip and bottom lip and vary the pressure, just how she liked it.

"Mmm... that was a nice kiss" She murmured.

"I know it was. You are so beautiful" He whispered, kissing her forehead.

"No I'm not" She muttered.

"I'll take that as your way of saying thank you" He smiled.

"Okay" She murmured into his chest.

"Can I snuggle you?" He asked.

"Of course" She said. He wrapped one arm around under her neck to touch her shoulder and he wrapped the other one around her waist. He loved her warmth, the smell of her skin, the way she moved in her sleep, the way she smiled contentedly when she was having a good dream, the way she snuggled into him every now and again, the way she breathed soundly into his neck and the way her face relaxed from its usual cold expression. He looked into her eyes.

"What?" She asked.

"I love you so much" He whispered.

"I love you too" She said.

"How did I get such a beautiful wife?" He muttered, almost to himself.

"The real question is, how did I get such a handsome husband?" She asked.

"By being the most beautiful woman I have ever seen and with your interesting personality" He said. She smiled at him. Something he rarely saw.

"You have such a pretty smile, you have little dimples in your cheeks and the corners of your mouth" He grinned, gently stroking where her dimples were.

"Oh stop it!" She gushed. He kissed her passionately again, forcing her to wrap her arms around his neck. Her leg wrapped around his, making him reach down and gently stroke it. Her skin was so soft. She ended up on top of him, straddling him while kissing him. His hands stroked her back as she leant over him. He pulled her closer to him and gently lifted her tank top to just under where her rib cage ended. He kissed her flat stomach gently, making her moan a little. He moved up and kissed her neck, his kisses slurping on her. He knew where she loved to be kissed better than she did. He kissed up her throat and along her collarbone. He kissed down her windpipe gently. She tasted so good. His hands moved to her rear, making her eyes widen.

"You're a naughty boy Dovchenko" She whispered in his ear. Then she started to kiss down his chest gently. Running her fingernails up and down where she'd kissed making him hiss gently. She knew how to pleasure him just as he knew how to pleasure her. She looked up at him every now and again, as he gently played with her hair.

"I love you so much Irina Spalko" He whispered.

"I love you so much Dovchenko" She whispered.


End file.
